


It's all your fault!

by erciareyes



Series: Tumblr Short-Fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, It's all Boyd's fault, It's just a fluffy little fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica didn’t think that it would hurt so much, she’s a werewolf after all, right? Wrong! This is all Boyd’s fault!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all your fault!

**Author's Note:**

> This is another prompt I got on Tumblr. 
> 
> "montparyasss asked for Berica: "Oh fuck, oh FUCK."
> 
> I wasn't really creative when I chose the title, forgive me ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little, fluffy fanfic.

"I am dying. Oh god." Erica presses out. "I am DYING! It’s ripping me apart."

Boyd doesn’t answer, he is busy running around the house in werewolf speed picking up all the things they need. He told Erica two weeks ago that they should better pack things sooner than later but of course Erica had told him that she wasn’t in the mood. And then she’d never been in the mood and now they aren’t prepared. Not even close to prepared.

"Oh fuck, oh FUCK! FUUUCK!" Erica screams from downstairs. "Boyd! Get you ass down here right now before I rip your throat out with my claws."

The werewolf immediately drops the last item in the bag and just takes it with him, only half filled. He’s sure he’s forgotten about half of the necessary items but then against what in the heavens could Erica need in the hospital. There are things like ‘hair conditioner’ and ‘nail polish’ on her list and Boyd has no idea why Erica feels like she could need nail polish when she’s giving birth but whatever. He grabs the first bottle he finds in the bathroom, blood red of course, and puts it in the bag.

"Five more minutes, Erica. I wanna pack that hair conditioner you wrote on your list. I want you to have everything you need, baby." Boyd says hurried, knowing Erica will hear him.

"Forget about the freaking conditioner! I am getting a baby why would I need conditioner!" Boyd nearly lets out a frustrated howl because that’s exactly what he asked her last week when she told him that nothing will ever keep her from taking care of her hair…except the baby in her womb that decided to come out now, appearently.

"OH FUCK!" he hears Erica curse again and decided to just leave it. He runs down the stairs, grabs the keys and then proceeds to picks up Erica bridal style.

"Okay, I am gonna call the others when we’re there, okay? I am just going to drive and call Melissa, so she can prepare everything, alright?" he asks, nervous and pumped because holy hell, he’s going to be a father soon, really really soon.

"No, I need Stiles. Tell her to call Stiles. I need Stiles in there with me." Erica pants and Boyd just nods. Of course, Stiles needs to be there, how did he forget that? They’d talked about it as soon as they’d found out about the baby and had agreed that Stiles probably would be the best company for Erica, next to Boyd of course, being her best friend and all.

Boyd hieves Erica into the passenger seat and puts it back as far as it goes so his wife has more space for her legs and the baby-belly.

"Yeah, sure, I’ll tell her baby. Stiles will be there." Boyd assures and pulls out his phone, hitting number ‘5’, Melissa’s speed-call number.

When Melissa answeres the phone she hears Erica scream and huff and pant in the background and doesn’t even say anything else then ‘We’ll be ready.’ before she hangs up.

"See baby, everything’s fine. We’ll get there and you will have our beautiful baby and-"

"SHUT UP!" Erica hisses. "This is all your fault, you hear me? YOUR- ahhh-FAULT! I hate you!"

Boyd tries not to chuckle because this feels like one of those really bad movies. But it’s real. He starts the car and drives.

He’s gonna be a dad soon. They’re gonna be a family.

________________________________________________________

Erica gives birth to their beautiful baby-girl Alice about 6 hours later with Boyd at her one side and Stiles on her other side, although they are both looking pretty tired and also a bit green in the face. Especially Stiles.

Alice is a big girl, pretty heavy too but healthy and strong. Melissa makes sure to take care of her personally after she’s born. She’s a born werewolf, of course, with two werewolf-parents there had only been a really slight chance of her not being one but they are happy about it. They have Derek, who will help them raise her, and Cora and Peter too. (Although Boyd and Erica still don’t know if they want to trust Peter, of all people, with their little daughter.)

Erica falls asleep as soon as it’s all over, Boyd holding her hand. Stiles leaves them alone, saying it’s their time to be a family now and Boyd is thankful for that. He’s holding Alice in his arms and Erica’s hand in his when he kisses her hand and Erica opens her eyes. 

"This is all your fault." she sighs. "But I’d let you do it again."

Boyd just smiles back at her and puts Alice into her arms before he crawls into bed with her.

They are a family now.


End file.
